Les ravages de l'oubli
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Une bien mystérieuse invitation circule entre les mondes : Peter Pan organise une grande réunion à la Forteresse Oubliée. Disney est en crise et injustement rejeté. Il est temps pour ses représentants de se venger des fans et de retrouver la popularité ! EN HIATUS/ABANDONNEE (pas l'inspiration lol)


**Disclaimer : Disney, Square Enix.**

**Raiting : K+**

**Public : Tout public, mais les têtes en l'air sont bien visées – si, si, c'est de vous que je parle.**

**Univers : Étrange et rempli de mondes ; ne serait-ce pas celui de Kingdom Hearts ?**

**Note : Hello dear. Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je faisais le Nano et que je n'écrivais plus de fics pendant un mois mais... Panne d'inspiration oblige, j'ai bien du écrire autre chose pour que mon compte de mot reste à jour (oh, ça va, j'ai que dix milles mots de retard 8D). Donc voici le premier chapitre de "Les ravages de l'oubli" qui s'inscrit dans un ensemble de fictions appelé "contes et autres stupidités", bref, rien de fort intelligent.**

**J'avais commencé cette histoire il y a bien longtemps... Et les récentes fictions (AHEUM Lunastrelle) sur nos chères princesses de coeur leur ont permis de ne pas sombrer aussi profond que nos autres héros, huhu. Enfin bref. Voici l'histoire !**

**Warning : placement de produit... **

* * *

><p><span>Où les habitants de l'univers connu reçoivent une drôle d'invitation.<span>

Le soleil offrait ses derniers rayons à la terre et le ciel, quelques heures plus tôt si bleu, avait revêtu un manteau rougeâtre, donnant une couleur dorée à la peau pourtant pâle de la jeune femme accoudée à la fenêtre de son château. Aurore soupira, léthargique.

Ah, que la vie était triste et morne, dans cet endroit ; si seulement elle n'avait pas été si idiote, dix ans plus tôt, ah, son existence aurait peut-être été trépidante, pleine de passion. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle suive une sorcière à cornes à qui personne n'aurait accordé confiance dans un escalier caché dans son château, trois minutes après avoir découvert être une princesse – les ravages de l'adolescence et de la rébellion sur l'esprit humain dans toute sa splendeur.

Et non seulement elle avait suivi cette femme, mais elle avait en plus eu l'excellente idée de se piquer le doigt à une quenouille, chose qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait fait consciemment.

Ah, si seulement elle avait pu en mourir ; mais non, elle avait dormi quelques temps où elle avait emporté toute sa famille. Si seulement sa famille ne s'était pas endormie, peut-être aurait-il pu lui arriver quelque chose de bien ! Mais rien n'allait dans sa vie. À son réveil, elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec un prince à l'haleine fétide et qui semblait lui avoir volé un baiser sans son autorisation. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu, plus tôt, et avait joué la séduction pour tester ses nouveaux talents – à vrai dire, il y avait peu d'hommes dans sa maison perdue au milieu des bois. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait à la charge si vite ; et en plus, elle lui devait, sinon la vie au moins l'éveil.

Et ses parents, sans aucun remord, l'avaient donnée en mariage à cet homme sans cervelle et sans un gramme d'humour – il n'avait rien pour lui. Ils l'avaient laissé partir avec lui sur un cheval, ils l'avaient laissé l'enfermer dans un horrible château devant un paysage sans saveur, pour vivre une vie éplorée sans amusements ni entrain.

Elle n'appréciait pas l'homme qu'elle avait épousé ; il n'avait rien des qualités qu'elle recherchait. Il était incapable de tenir une conversation, n'avait aucun goût – hormis pour la bagarre, ce qui ne se révélait pas des plus charmant, s'appelait Philippe, n'était pas particulièrement beau mais était, par contre, particulièrement con. Elle avait ainsi passé dix ans à se morfondre, à attendre que quelque chose se passe ; mais dans sa campagne, les seuls évènements étaient la succession des saisons et des années. Un jour, elle avait été au marché du village, et là, au lieu de pouvoir s'amuser auprès des marchands, au lieu de danser et courir, de discuter avec les paysans et les sages, elle avait du passer devant une horde de nobliaux inintéressants à accepter leurs baise-main et leurs compliments cauteleux, à singer ces dames de la cour dans laquelle elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vécu et dont elle n'avait pas appris les principes. Elle serait peut-être morte d'ennui si cette bagarre n'avait pas éclaté au centre de la place ; ce fut son seul divertissement.

Elle avait cependant eu un grand espoir, peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par Maléfique – mais si, la sorcière à cornes. Celle-ci l'avait prise pour une « princesse de cœur », ou une autre niaiserie du genre. Oh, Aurore s'était débattue : juste assez pour qu'on croie qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas quitter son château, son mari, ses bals stupides. Elle riait pourtant intérieurement en voyant son habitat s'éloigner d'elle, et en imaginant son crétin de mari faire une tragédie pour sa disparition.

La vieille – c'était comme ça qu'Aurore l'appelait – l'avait endormie encore, dix ans après son premier sommeil, après avoir offert une extraordinaire logorrhée sur « les ténèbres », « les cœurs », « le pouvoir ». Jamais Aurore ne fit si beau rêve ; elle volait, au dessus d'un navire, explorait des continents et lisait des livres, riait avec des idiots d'idioties. Ce rêve vola rapidement en éclat, pourtant ; un jeune garçon appelé Sora avait « libéré les princesses » et leur avait « rendu leur cœur ». Il avait aussi pourfendu la vieille, laissant ainsi Aurore libre comme l'air. Elle avait profité de cette accalmie pour discuter chaussures avec Cendrillon, sa voisine de cocon, ainsi que de maison perdue au milieu de nulle part avec sa vieille amie Blanche-Neige (de qui elle avait toujours trouvé le prénom d'une débilité remarquable).

Et comme d'habitude, après que Sora soit parti « libérer les mondes » (elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais ça devait être important), son prince « charmant » était venu la « sauver » et l'avait ramenée de force dans son ennuyeux château au milieu de son assommant quotidien.

C'est pourquoi elle passait toutes ses soirées à soupirer aux alouettes devant la fenêtre de sa tour en espérant qu'un jour peut-être, il lui arriverait d'autres aventures bien loin de son mari.

Heureusement pour elle, le destin avait décidé de lui ouvrir la porte du bonheur. Et il lui avait envoyé son messager.

Trois messagers, en fait.

Les trois petites fées apparurent devant elle, une lettre à la main.

-Tiens, voilà pour toi. Nous en avons reçue une aussi, mais ton mari n'en a pas, étrangement.

Aurore la prit, curieuse. Elle l'ouvrit. Quelques secondes avaient suffit pour qu'un sourire naisse sur son visage. Encore une lecture, et elle était radieuse. Enfin elle allait s'en aller. Enfin, quelque chose de correct allait se produire dans sa vie.

-C'est génial, soupira-t-elle. Mais comment vais-je faire pour y aller ?

-C'est simple non ? répondit Pimprenelle. En volant, bien sûr !

-Mais je ne suis pas Peter Pan.

-Et le vaisseau Gummi caché dans les sous-sols ?

-Vous avez un vaisseau Gummi ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? Nous aussi on s'ennuyait, tu sais ! Allez, il est temps de partir.

-Et le prince ?

Personne ne répondit. Aurore réfléchit. En fait, c'était mieux qu'il ne sache rien.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour qu'elle soit prête à quitter sa vie monotone. Aux anges, elle regarda son château, puis son monde s'éloigner derrière elle. Elle rit, presque hystérique. Philippe allait faire une drôle de tête quand il verrait sa chambre vide. Cette histoire promettait d'être intéressante.

x x x

Couché sur le lit qui trônait au fond de sa cache, Peter Pan détaillait le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

Toute cette histoire était mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Pour lui, pour Clochette, pour le pays imaginaire – mais pas seulement. Pour les autres, aussi. Il ne les avait pas rencontré, mais il connaissait leur existence. Ils avaient un « ami » commun. Une rencontre, au moins. Et cette rencontre s'appelait Sora.

Sora. C'était à cause de lui que sa réputation allait pâtir. Non, définitivement, non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Si les rumeurs étaient vraies – et sa source étant plus que fiable, elles l'étaient certainement – alors son règne était terminé. Finis les rêves, fini le pays imaginaire. S'il laissait faire, s'il laissait cette situation se développer, rien ne pourrait plus le sauver. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Certes.

Mais quoi ?

Clochette vint voleter auprès de lui, le recouvrant de poussière de fée. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais seul, je ne suis pas assez fort.

Manifestement en colère, elle se posa sur sa poitrine.

-Non, non, non. Ils sont trop nombreux, trop forts, trop aimés. Si je tentais quelque chose, je me retrouverais à nourrir les requins. Non, ça ne va pas. Il me faut un plan.

Elle se promena nonchalamment sur le ventre de Peter, qui semblait toujours aussi troublé. Quelques tintements résonnèrent dans le noir.

-Les enfants perdus... Oui, mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux. Dix contre dix mille, ce n'est pas équitable. À moins que...

Il ferma les yeux, puis un sourire espiègle barra son visage d'enfant.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Le Capitaine Crochet !

Un grelot outré se fit entendre.

-Écoute, je suis sûr qu'il peut aider. Ses pirates aussi. Il est de notre côté, cette fois. Quand je lui aurai montré des preuves, il ne pourra que m'aider. C'est évident. Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Oubliant ses vieilles querelles, il se leva et s'envola pour le navire rutilant de son ennemi de toujours.

x x x

Ailleurs, loin,...

Tron descendit de ce que les idiots du Jardin Radieux, anciennement Forteresse Oubliée, appelaient « la super moto brillante de la mort qui tue. » De son côté, lui l'appelait juste : « la super moto brillante », ce qu'elle était, au fond. C'était sa seule attraction, mais après avoir passé quinze heure assis à rouler comme un français, il en avait eu marre et était sorti de l'air de jeu. Ainsi, pensait-il, il trouverait quelque chose à faire. Mais sans les sans-coeurs, l'ordinateur se révelait d'un ennui à toute épreuve et Tron ne pouvait absolument rien n'y faire. Ne sachant comment se distraire, il se promena dans le système une heure durant, jusqu'à se poser devant l'ordinateur du DTD.

Là, il devait bien y avoir quelques informations croustillantes à vendre aux imbéciles d'au dessus. Et il était un assez bon hacker que pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le système facilement. Bon. Quel était le mot de passe, encore ?

Il réfléchit.

Ah oui. Les princesses de cœur. Mmh. Aurore, Blanche-neige, Jasmine, Alice, Belle, Cendrillon... Et la dernière, comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?

Ah, c'est vrai. Kairi.

Mais qui c'était, celle-là ?

Il ferma les yeux et ne chercha pas à comprendre. La base de donnée du DTD s'ouvrait à lui, immense. Il sourit. Une idée géniale lui vint à l'esprit. Au fond, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer, et le moment était plus que propice.

Après moult péripéties et manipulations plus ou moins légales, Tron réussit à faire ce qu'aucun des êtres qu'il côtoyait n'avait su faire avant lui :

Se connecter à internet.

Aah, internet. Au fond de lui, il en avait toujours rêvé. Les rumeurs à son sujet était si nombreuses, si alléchantes qu'il avait voulu tester par lui-même. Et ses larges compétences en informatique l'avaient bien aidé, pour le coup. Il s'étira. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

Il s'assit. Bon. Avoir internet, c'est bien. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir y faire ?

Utilisant toute sa capacité d'analyse, il se dit que, peut-être, il valait mieux visiter les sites les plus vus au monde. Il avait vaguement le souvenir d'un moteur de recherche avec un nom bien stupide, style Gogole ou Doodle... Ou un mix. Google ? Oui, ça devait être ça.

Bon. Un moteur de recherche, c'est bien. Savoir ce qu'on cherche, c'est mieux. Qu'à cela ne tienne : il trouverait bien des choses connues, non ?

Son inconscient lui dicta l'intitulé qui lui semblait le plus logique, à savoir : « sites les plus visités au monde. » Une liste étrange apparut, et ne sachant quel résultat choisir, il en prit un au hasard, se disant que le destin le mettrait sûrement sur la voie. Une seconde liste apparut. Toute sorte de mots auquel il ne comprenait goutte se succédaient devant lui. L'un d'entre eux attira tout particulièrement son attention. On lui avait parlé, quelques temps auparavant, d'un livre magique très utile pour surveiller les gens. Comment ça s'appelait, déjà ?

Et c'est ainsi que Tron découvrit facebook.

x x x

Le Capitaine Crochet faisait les cents pas sur le pont, embêté. Cette histoire lui paraissait invraisemblable. Comment pourrait-il croire qu'on l'ait oublié, lui, le grand, l'unique, le méchant et cruel Capitaine Crochet ?

Non, non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait croire une chose pareille. C'était sans doute une manigance de ce sale gamin, comme d'habitude.

-C'est impossible. Je ne peux croire une chose pareille. C'est sans doute une de tes manigances, sale gamin.

Peter se posa sur le mât, espiègle comme toujours.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, viens donc avec moi chercher une preuve. Tu verras. C'est terrible. Et ça nous concerne tous.

Le pirate brandit machinalement son épée et la pointa vers le garçon.

-Et où vais-je chercher des preuves ?

-On va aller chez Wendy.

-Wendy ? Ah, la petite ?

-Oui.

-Et comment on y va ? En volant ?

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et ses compères dénués de cervelle rirent à cœur joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils étaient au Pays Imaginaire. Et que, de fait, ils pouvaient certainement voler.

-Bon, très bien, reprit-il. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le Capitaine Crochet se prépara mentalement pour sa petite escapade. Il n'avait jamais volé de sa vie, et il craignait qu'il ne soit légèrement trop âgé – et trop méchant aussi, sans doute – pour se permettre de voltiger comme un oiseau au dessus de l'île, pour aller rejoindre il ne savait quelle contrée lointaine (et peut-être dangereuse, qui sait ? Tout n'est pas bon pour un pirate.) De plus, il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur ce lieu où vivait la jeune fille, et d'après ses informations, les garçonnets qui volent et les boucaniers sanguinaires n'étaient pas exactement les bienvenus ; mais bon, après tout, ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, et le jeune Pan avait bien su ramener quelques enfants de là-bas (qui avaient l'air en tout points comme eux, ce qui signifiait que leur lieu d'arrivée ne devait pas être aussi hostile que ce qu'on lui avait dit.)

Son état lors du survol de son Pays et de la magnifique cité de Londres n'étant pas descriptible, je vous passerai les détails sanglants et peu ragoutants du voyage pour arriver directement à la partie qui nous intéresse, c'est-à-dire l'arrivée du Capitaine et de Peter Pan au domicile de la douce Wendy.

La jeune fille, en robe de chambre comme toujours – à se demander si elle passait parfois du temps hors de son lit – se tenait appuyée contre la vitre de l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis que Peter l'avait ramenée. Ses aventures au Pays Imaginaire l'avaient profondément marquée, et sa vie lui semblait bien ennuyeuse depuis qu'elle était revenue. Où étaient donc les trésors, les pirates, les chasses aux Indiens et les vols au dessus de la nature ? Un soupir força la barrière de ses lèvres et elle se mit à rêver d'aventures grandioses dont les jeunes filles de son âge et de son époque n'auraient du rêver.

Soudain, une mystérieuse étoile bien plus brillante que la normale attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux, songeuse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, encore ?

Elle se leva, colla son front contre la fenêtre, espérant y voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Après quelques secondes, un sourire éclaira son visage. La forme d'un bateau qui semblait avoir été tuné récemment – mais elle ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot, donc pour elle il semblait juste avoir reçu quantité de poussière de fée – se détacha de la nuit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, excitée comme une puce à l'idée de sortir de son maussade quotidien.  
>Quelle ne fut pas sa joie de voir débarquer son cher Peter, et son étonnement de le voir suivi par une horde de pirates sanguinaires (et écervelés, mais elle était trop polie pour y penser) tellement nombreux que les faire tenir dans sa chambre relevait du miracle !<p>

Tout sourire, elle les salua, et après les avoir accueilli telle une lady, elle tâcha de s'asseoir sur son lit, entre deux armoires à glaces à l'odeur suspecte qui ne lui paraissaient pas, au premier abord, extrêmement sympathiques. Intriguée par cette arrivée, elle décida enfin de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Alors, Peter... Et euh, Capitaine, pourquoi êtes-vous venus me rendre visite aujourd'hui accompagnés de vos... Charmants amis ? J'ose espérer que vous ne pensez pas m'enlever une nouvelle fois...

-Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout ! En fait je suis venue te demander un service. Vois-tu...

Il lui résuma la situation du mieux qu'il le pût, pendant que le Pirate s'impatientait dans la foule de ses complices.

-Oh, comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Nous sommes pourtant attachants et bien plus célèbres ! Ce doit être une vaste blague.

-Non, pas du tout, avoua-t-il, contrarié. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais...

-Bien sûr, c'est complètement stupide.

-Tu trouves ? Hé bien, lis donc ça.

Il lui tendit une lettre dactylographiée, multicolore et dont la police changeait toute les trois lignes. L'italique se mêlait à de l'écriture en gras et en soulignée, le fluo se mélangeait délicatement aux couleurs les plus étranges. Wendy leva un sourcil, perplexe. Peter lui souffla :

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu mettes des lunettes si tu ne veux pas que tes yeux implosent de l'intérieur.

-Tu as sans doute raison...

Elle se leva difficilement, dut pousser quelques brigands pour arriver à son bureau où trônait un monocle qu'elle avait découvert dans les affaires de son père, en cherchant un cache-oeil de pirate. Elle revint tant bien que mal et se mit à lire le courrier. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. À la fin, elle releva la tête, ôta le verre de son oeil et murmura :

-Mon Dieu, alors c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr !

-AHEUM, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à lire ce papier qui semble drôlement intéressant et pourquoi j'ai du, faute de preuve, venir en chercher dans la maison de cette jeune fille ? Demanda le Capitaine Crochet, excédé.

-Je ne savais pas que les poissons pourris savaient lire, souffla Wendy, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Oh, toi, tu as de bien mauvaises fréquentations.

Mais elle avait raison, il ne savait pas lire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

-Alors, pourquoi est-on venu ici si elle n'était même pas au courant ?

-Parce que, il nous faut vérifier par nous-même la véracité des faits ! Et il me semble que nous n'avons ni ordinateurs, ni connexion internet sur notre île isolée du monde, développa Peter Pan.

Wendy passa une main dans sa nuque et annonça :

-En fait... Nous n'en avons pas non plus, ici...

-Comment ? Vous n'en avez pas ? Mais on m'avait dit qu'à Londres...

-Certes, mais ton correspondant ne me semble pas venir de Londres, et d'ailleurs je ne comprend pas vraiment la moitié de ses propos. Sans doute se trouve-t-il dans une époque plus avancée. Tu te souviens de Sora ? Il avait presque l'air de venir du futur.

-Du monde des Clowns, oui... Mais si nous ne pouvons accéder à cette information ici, où allons-nous aller ? Je ne connais pas vraiment d'endroits plausibles...

-Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre directement chez Tron, vu qu'il le propose ?

Peter réfléchit, et un grelot de Clochette le fit acquiescer.

-C'est une idée. Mais comment ? La poussière de fée ne nous permet pas de voyager entre les mondes. Juste de passer de cette partie à celle du Pays Imaginaire..

-Et comment se déplaçait le héros de la Keyblade ? Demanda Wendy.

-En vaisseau Gummi, répondit le Capitaine, à l'étonnement de chacun. Quoi, ajouta-t-il, je suis un vrai pirate moi, je connais un minimum la navigation. Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai eu le temps de discuter un peu avec son pote là, Riku. Un sale gamin, celui-là, et hautain en plus. Mais au moins j'ai appris des choses.

-Ok, très bien, dit Peter. Comment fait-on pour en trouver ?

-Oh, je dois avoir quelques blocs sur mon navire... Il y a sans doute moyen d'en construire un sans trop de problème. C'est juste des morceaux à assembler, rien de bien difficile, à se demander comment ça peut tenir dans l'espace sans exploser.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et tous se mirent d'accord sur la construction du vaisseau. Ainsi, après quelques temps, ils purent enfin y grimper pour se rendre à la forteresse oubliée. Évidemment, l'appareil était un peu trop petit pour contenir toute l'assemblée : c'est pourquoi seuls Wendy, Peter, le Capitaine et Clochette s'y retrouvèrent, prêt pour un long et difficile voyage dans l'espace intermondial.

x x x

« Cher Peter,, je suis désoléd si ceque jécris a une orthographe un peu appproximative,, mais je nai pas trouvé le bouton efface et jai un peu demal a vec ce clavier de merddje veux dire bizarre. Dailleurs jai du mal a comprendre pourquoi a chaque fois que je veux mettre une virgule jen mets deux,, cest pas fait expres. Je vaos,, vais essayer de faire de mon mieux mais rien nest certain,, et pui s de toute facon (je ne sais pas comment mettre les cédilles,, désolé) je nai jamais été a lécole et toi non plus donc cest pas grave puisque tu ne verras sans doute rien ah ah ah ah.

Bref,, jai découvert quelque chose dhorrible en allant sur mon ordinateur central parce que je mennnuyais. En fait jai enfin découvert un truc génial qui sappelle internet et quui est vachement intéressant,, puisque on APPREND PLEIN DE CHOSES ET merdd pardon cétait le caps lock,oulalah jaurais mieux fait decrire a la main mais il fallait que jinaugure ce traitement de texte qui dailleurs souligne quasi tout en rouge je ne sais pas pourquoi. (Il est trop cool on peut mettre des couleurs et tout ça, souligner des mots comme si cétait fait main,, extra)

Ah oui,, donc en fouillant un peu jai découvert quelquechose qui sappelle facebook,, cest comme une sorte dendroit avec plein de gens quipeuvent se parler et tout ca cest super. Jai voulu voir un peu et la jai vu quon avait usurpe nos identités,, cest horrible. Mais ce nest pas le probleme.

Jai cherche mes amis,, Sora en particulier,, et là jai vu que nonseulement ilavait plein de fans,, mais en plus plein de comptes. Alors jai pensé que cétait sureement pas vraiment lui, etbref jai fouillé un peu et ai trouvé une page qui sappelait kingdom hearts, tu sais comme la lune en forme de cœur, doncje me suis renseigné et apres moults recherches jai decouvert que (fait attention) les personnags étaient tous gays et que Sora etait meme pas avec Kairi. Enfin sa cest ce que jai cru. Parce que apres mettre habitué (sa a pris un peu de temps mais bon) jai trouvé quen fait cétait des fausses informations et que cétait juste des délires par des fans (donc les multiples comptes aussi). Parce que oui en fait laventure de Sora est manifestement adaptée en jeux videos (cest compliqué) et il a plein de fanatiques,, et ceux dont je vais te parler maintenant sont surtout des filles va savoir pourquoi (faut croire que les garcons naiment pas ce genre de trucs lol – cest un mot americain qui veut dire que je plaisante.) donc cétait des délires de fans. Voulant en savoir plus sur ca (pas que je sois interessé par les relations étranges qui lient le plus osuvent les personnages, personellement je trouve que Sora et Kairi sont faits lun pour lautre mais manifestement les fan preferent quil soit avec Riku (oui cest affreux) et elle avec Naminé (ce qui est un peu stupide vu que cest un simili et quelle est maintenant immatérielle mais bref passons)) donc,, jai vu nombreuses images terrifiantes et surtout jai decouvert que quand tu tapais kingdom hearts sur google image (cest un site avec plein de photos) ou surs des sites darts ou de fictions (ces des histoires ecrits par des fans, tu vas voir ce que je vais dire apres est horrible) jai remarque quon voyait en majorite des images de Sora,, Sora,, Sora,, Kairi,, Sora,, Riku,, Sora,, Sora,, L'organisation,, Sora et puis parfois mickey donald et dingo. ET LA CEST LE PIRE. Nullepart on est vraiment mentionné.

Ouais tas bien lu, les fans nous oublient. Pour vérifier jai été sur un site qui sappelle fanfiction point nette et jai été voir sur le sujet kingdom hearts. Et la damned ! Il ny a QUE des histoires avec Sora et Riku,, Roxas et Axel,, Vanitas et Ventus (dailleurs cest qui ceuxla on sait pas),, Kairi,, Xion, blablablabla... Et tu vois on peut classer les fics par personnages,, jai mis Tron pou voir ce quon disait demoi (javais peur quils ecrivent des choses horribles sur moi en couple avec Leon ou quelquechose comme ca) et la devine quoi.

« No entries found with current settings/filters. Note: M rated entries are not displayed by default »

Ce qui veut dire que les fans nont RIEN RIEN RIEN ecrit sur moi. Imagine ma tete. En gros ils en ont rien foutre. Du couo je me sui dit que jallais essayer avec quelquun,, dautre,, vu que toi tu es celebre et super aime (si je crois) jai mis Peter Pan et la BAM pareil. Et tu sais uqoi ? Enfait je peux mettre NIMPORTE QUI de nous jai la meme chose -sauf dans des cas exceptionnel il semblent que les princesses aient moins de problemes mais bon cest normal ce sont des jolies princesses).

Alors je me suis dit whatthefck (cest une expression a la mode lol) et jai voulu verifier quelque chose. Jai ecrit Sora juste pour voir et la...BOUM 141 resultats. Ett riku : 108. Et le pire de tous cest bien Roxas : PAF BOUM CRACK ouvre grand les yeux : 306 fictions a son sujet. Axel : 276. NAN MAIS TU CROIS A CA ? Cest juste des personnages secondaires de merddd et ils ont autant de fictions a leur nom ? Je comprend pas cette notiriété en pluss reflechit ils sont apparus juste la uils sont morts et tout alors que nous on existe depuis des dizaines dannées on a vendu du reve aux enfants et les joueurs ou en tout cas les ecrivains en ont RIEN A FOUTRE de notre existence, mais carrément rien, que dalle, nada, nothing, niets, bref .

Donc je dis sa peut pas continuer comme sa. Alors quoi,,on existeplus,, on nous oublie ? cest pas possible.D ONC . Il faut quon fasse quelque chose tu crois pas ? Jepropose que tu decides,, tes quandmeme vachement plus charismatique que moi,, donc voila. Au pire tu peux venir quand tu veux et on decidera de quelque chose mais il FAUT quon fasse quelque chose ok? allez sur ce jarrete de teclater les yeux avec mes fautes et tout et je mentrainerai ardemment pou maitrisr ce programme pourris ,,je suis a la forteresse,, tmtc,, tchuss mec !

PS : jai verifie aussi pour wendy en me disant que tuirais sans doute la voir elle a aucune fic

PPS : et pour crochet aussi, personne en a rien a foutre

PPS : tavus les couleurs que jai pu mettre cest enorme,, et les differentes formes decritures aussi

PPPS : si tu viens je toffre du chocolat gratos ! hésite pas lol

TRON.

PPPPS : putain jetais vahcement inspiré loooool »

Tron relit pour la cinquantième fois sa lettre. Oh purée, ce que ça faisait pitié. Mais zut, il était nouveau dans l'affaire, et puis voilà. Maintenant au moins Peter serait au courant et il serait sans doute bien meilleur que lui pour gérer la situation. Et puis il était curieux par nature, alors il viendrait. Ce serait génial.

Mmh. Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours que la lettre était partie, et Peter n'était toujours pas là. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, non, mais...

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'ennuyait à mort et qu'un peu de distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il effaça son historique en prévision (que diraient ses invités s'ils voyaient le nombre de fanarts qui mettaient en scène Roxas et Axel dans des situations franchement pas abordables dans ses favoris ?) et se connecta sur Facebook.

Rien de nouveau, comme d'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait son compte, il avait reçu des dizaines d'invitations d'individus plus étranges les uns que les autres (dont les faux comptes de Sora et sa clique), mais pour l'instant tout était calme et il n'avait rien à faire.

C'est pourquoi nous allons sauter ce passage et passer directement à la scène qui suit :

Après avoir demandé l'aide de Léon, nos quatre amis arrivèrent dans une étrange salle contenant un énorme ordinateur. Intriguée, Wendy tâta les touches et sursauta soudain quand elle entendit un grand bip.

-C'est rien, leur dit Léon. En fait, si vous voulez parler à Tron, tapez n'importe quoi sur le clavier et il remarquera. Je dois vous laisser, moi.

Il sortit et Peter, Wendy, Crochet et Clochette se regardèrent.

-Ok... Dit Peter. Donc si je mets mon doigt là dess-

Clochette ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et sauta allègrement sur le clavier, faisant tinter ses grelots.

Un message apparut soudain sur l'écran.

« Salut je suis content que vous soyez là ! Attendez une seconde, je vous téléporte. À tout de suite ! »

Ils se sentirent se désintégrer et une seconde plus tard, ils étaient en face de Tron.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Après les présentations usuelles, les « comment allez-vous » et autres stupidités, ils en vinrent au sujet qui les intéressait.

-Bon, dit Peter, j'ai réfléchi à une méthode d'action et j'ai une idée.

-Vas-y, développe.

-Hé bien si on envoyait les pirates et autres méchants pour tabasser à mort les auteurs de ces...

-Non, tu es fou. Ils sont bien trop nombreux, et puis ils viennent d'un monde énorme et ça prendrait des années. En plus, il y a de nouveaux auteurs tous les jours. Ça craint, ça marchera pas.

-Ok, ok... soupira-t-il, dépité. Que faire alors ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes en sous-nombre. Le meilleur moyen serait de réunir les êtres concernés... Nous sommes assez nombreux.

-Combien ?

-Oh, une cinquantaine, peut-être plus, j'ai la flemme de compter... annonça-t-il.

- « Assez nombreux » ? Tu parles. Et tu comptes les contacter comment ?  
>-Je ne sais pas.<p>

Wendy se leva, songeuse.

-On pourrait écrire une lettre commune à tous, proposa-t-elle. On l'enverrait à tous les personnages. Et on les inviterait à venir...

-Oui, mais venir où ?

-La forteresse oubliée est assez grande, non ? L'ancienne, je veux dire. Le château de Maléfique...

-Ah, mais oui ! Pas idiot. Il y a moyen d'aménager une salle... Et en plus, Léon et les autres n'y mettront pas les pieds, c'est parfait.

Peter Pan haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi, ils ne peuvent pas venir ?

-Non. Ils ont plus la cote que nous et... Ils font pas partie de notre univers. Qu'ils aillent faire les cool ailleurs. On veut pas d'eux, hein ? En plus ils arrêtent pas de m'em... bêter, c'est saoulant à la longue. Space Paranoids n'est pas un jouet. Donc voilà, je propose qu'on ne contacte que ceux que l'Internet appelle les « héros Disney ».

-Héros, s'esclaffa Wendy, tu parles, si monsieur Mouche est un héros alors moi je suis une princesse de cœur !

Ils se regardèrent tous. Au fond, ils pensaient la même chose que la jeune fille, et ils n'avaient pas totalement tort.

-Au fait, les gars, pendant qu'on écrit cette lettre... commença Tron.

Tous se tournèrent vers Wendy, l'air de dire « tu es la seule qui a été à l'école, pitié aide-nous ! ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc, pendant que Wendy écrit cette lettre, je propose de demander l'avis du peuple.

-Et comment ?

-Sur Facebook, tiens ! Je vais mettre un statut et on verra.

-Je croyais que c'était EUX, nos ennemis... émit Crochet en s'asseyant sur une espèce de gros bloc qui se trouvait justement près de lui.

-Oui, bon. Quand même, autant savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. Attends, laisse-moi faire. Et toi Wendy, voilà du papier et un stylo plume, je pense que tu auras plus facile avec ça.

Elle ne le remercia pas et partit écrire la lettre, les dents serrées.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'écran géant du DTD s'affichait le profil de Tron Lelogicieldesécurité.

-Oulah, c'est quoi ce nom ? S'étonna Peter, choqué.

-Il fallait bien que je donne un nom de famille, et j'avais pas d'idée.  
>-C'est pas terrible...<p>

-Et Pan tu crois que c'est mieux ? No comment.

Il écrivit rapidement un statut et l'envoya, satisfait.

-On recevra des réponses bientôt, assura-t-il.

En effet, à peine une heure plus tard, alors que Wendy écrivait la trente quatrième lettre (plus ça allait, moins elles ressemblaient à quelque chose, d'ailleurs, et elle commençait à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu droit à une bonne fée pour marraine comme Cendrillon), le statut s'était agrémenté de quelques commentaires et conseils en tout genre.

« **Tron Lelogicieldesécurité** se demande comment se venger des fans de merde de Sora et Roxas...

**Riku Keyblade, Kairi Kairi, Naminé Nobody** et six autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sora Lemaitredelakeyblade** LOL.

**Roxas Nobody** Mdrjavou !

**Axel KH** aime ça.

**Salut Jaiunnomdemerde** Putain mec t'as vraiment un nom de merde ! XD

**Sora LemaitredelaKeyblade** LOL.

**Fan Girl** Lé fan 2 merd te fuke mek lol deja ke ta 1 nom pourav alor la ramen pa xD

**Sora LemaitredelaKeyblade** LOL.

**Roxas Nobody** rofl oué javou !

**Axel KH** aime ça.

**Tron Lelogicieldesécurité** merci pour les commentaires inutiles.

**Bob L'éponge** De rien.

**Nyan Cat** NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN...

**Riku Keyblade** Ta gueule toi.

**Sora Lemaitredelakeyblade** LOL.

**Personne Anonyme** Tron, conseil, écris des insanités sur eux. Ou va leur mettre des reviews rageuses. C'est une bonne vengeance.

**Fan Girl **ptdrrrr kom si cété posible

**Personne Anonyme** Fan, tu sais avant de voir ça je pensais pas que c'était possible d'écrire aussi mal.

**Fan Girl **kasse twa spaice de glan

**Personne Anonyme** Ouh, j'en tremble.

**Marquis de Sade **J'ai plein d'astuces pour toi si tu veux Tron.

**Tron Lelogicieldesécurité** Ça va merci, je m'en passerai...

**Peter Pan **Et si tout le monde se réunissait dans un endroit SECRET et qu'on allait leur latter la gueule ensemble ?

**Tron Lelogicieldesécurité **...

**Bonne idée** vous allez kidnapper des persos plus aimés que vous et les menacez de les tuer si jamais ils font quelque chose encore. Style je sais pas, Kairi...Pas con hein ?

**Sora Lemaitredelakeyblade**, **Riku Keyblade** et **Roxas Nobody** aiment ça.

**Kairi Kairi **Bande d'enfoirés.

**Fan Girl **si c kon cmt tu ve kidnaper d gen ki existe pa lol

**Sora Lemaitredelakeyblade **LOL.

**Un Homme Dépité** La terre est vraiment remplie de cons.

**Vous, Peter Pan**, **La Terre** et 17 autres amis aiment ça.

**Roxas Nobody** mdr javouuu

**Axel KH** aime ça. »

Le Capitaine soupira.

-Voilà qui nous aide énormément...

Un grelot approbateur se fit entendre.

-C'est sûr, c'est vraiment de la... De l'excrément ce truc. Tron, arrête de faire joujou, et aide-nous à réfléchir, exposa Peter.

-Bof, tant pis... Moi ce que je propose c'est qu'on attende que tout le monde soit à notre rendez-vous, et puis qu'ensuite seulement on se décide. Comme ça, au moins, tout le monde sera d'accord et ça nous évitera de réfléchir.

-Mouais... Bon Wendy, t'as bientôt fini ?

Celle-ci se leva et donna le paquet de feuille à Peter Pan, l'air pincé.

-Voilà. Maintenant tu les postes. Et je m'en fous de savoir comment.

Il haussa les épaules. Ah, les filles, toujours à râler pour rien...

C'est ainsi que la mystérieuse invitation partit dans les contrées mystérieuses qui peuplaient l'espace intermondial de l'univers connu. Oui ça ne veut rien dire, et sachez-le, je m'en bats les nageoires avec un concombre mutant.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, on soutient tous Peter Pan et Tron \o. J'avais envie de sortir des sentiers battus pour une fois, et c'est fort amusant :D.**

**Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Sur ce, plus que dix milles mots, je suis motivée. :DD.**

**PS : Oui, sur Facebook, les comptes RP débiles (sans vouloir vexer personne) des personnages de KH ont des noms de famille absolument débiles. Au passage, toute ressemblance avec des comptes existants est purement fortuite :3.**


End file.
